The Awkward Battlefield
by Tsuki no Rin
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the usual couples. [Mainly Neji x Tenten with Shika x Ino, Naruto x Hinata] After all, anything goes and everything is fair in war.
1. Needle Point: Neji x Tenten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto—no matter how much I scream and whine about it.

- -

**The Awkward Battlefield - Neji & Tenten**

- -

Neji and Tenten were teammates, friends, and excellent sparring partners. However, against popular belief, they weren't perfect teammates, friends and excellent sparring partners. No, definitely not—in fact, they were far from it—just like all the other people in this world.

- -

Sweat rolled down the side of her face as she watched him narrowly dodge the last kunai she had sent flying towards him. Before he was able to catch his breath, and focus his Byakugen, she leapt across the clearing and to the far reaches of his view.

She cursed softly; he found her. She could tell by the slight tension in his neck and she immediately threw a set of six shuriken towards him and eight senbon to the trap wires she had set up. He had already used his Kaiten four times and was visibly tired. She knew she had a better chance now since he wasn't going to use it again—after all, most of his chakra was gone.

She watched with pride as her prized weapons cut the air with their amazing speed; her genjutsu hiding them perfectly. He tensed slightly, and she leapt closer to watch his upcoming show.

She grinned with satisfaction at his late reaction to the trap and watched in fascination as he set to work. Her weapons began the first few steps and he completed the 'dance' as she liked to call it. First he bent backwards to avoid the shuriken, then he flipped onto his hands and pushed off, into the air. He twirled and dodged with careful precision and practiced movements. She was completely captured by the movements of his body.

_Blind spot_. She reminded him mentally, and just like always, realization dawned on him and he turned towards the spot where his blind spot had been moments before. She always made sure that she had all three-hundred-sixty degrees covered when she launched her attacks at him. After the mission to recapture Sasuke had failed, she made sure to train him to look out for his blind spot.

This time, a fuuma shuriken was headed straight for him, and she watched in anticipation; if he used a replacement jutsu, it meant she had won. But she added a little trick to it, just to test his "expect the unexpected" senses. She had hidden another few weapons under the fuuma shuriken's shadow—effectively hiding them from view.

He prevented the fuuma shuriken from hitting his upper body, but failed to move his lower body and five senbon embedded themselves into his abdomen. She watched with slight nervousness as he plummeted to the ground, but breathed a sigh of relief as he twisted, intending to land on all fours. The breath was quickly taken in again as he winced in pain at the last minute and landed in a face-plant in the dirt.

Amusement and concern bubbled in her chest, but concern won out.

"Neji!"

She was by his side in a flash, peeling him away from the dirt and lightly slapping his cheek in an attempt to wake him.

He groaned in pain and she watched as his eyes fluttered open. "Tenten?"

"I'm sorry!" She cried as she hugged him lightly and pulled back. "Where did it hit you?"

He shifted slightly, feeling where the pain stung him, as she looked for any signs of pain on his face. He winced and just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, he flushed a pretty pink and fainted back into the dirt.

"Neji!" She called out again, but to no avail—he was out cold.

Cursing under her breath, Tenten carefully scrutinized his body. She shouldn't have used senbon! They barely allowed blood to leak out and were often so thin that they couldn't be noticed unless you knew where to look or had the eyes of a Byakugen or Sharingan user.

Finally, after much searching, she had found her needles in a rather…awkward place. Gulping down her pride – and maybe a little of Neji's for his poor unconscious soul –, Tenten plucked the needles from their position and stripped him of his shirt, folding it neatly beside her.

_You're stalling_. She reprimanded herself and quickly refocused on the task at hand. Using her chakra strings on one of her kunai, Tenten directed it to the first-aid box lying a few yards away and tried to hook it into the handle of the box. She carefully tugged the kunai and the first-aid box—now attached to the weapon, thanks to the kunoichi's slightly nervous tremble—back towards her.

Suddenly, his face seemed more interesting then normal, but no. She mustn't. She couldn't. She _had_ to focus! No running away from it! This was a battlefield and as a kunoichi she had to do her…duty.

With shaking hands, Tenten shifted her position and took a hold of the stupid fabric that was keeping her from tending to the wounds. The **very** stupid and very rough material suddenly became much more interesting then her task, just as his still flushed, unconscious face had.

_Pull it together! You are a kunoichi! Remember? This is battlefield, so act accordingly._ She reminded herself and took a deep, calming breath. Her actions were useless and as soon as she refocused she became anything but calm.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she continued with her task. A quick unbuttoning and unzipping, and Neji's pants were an inch and a half lower then they had been before. She tried her best not to make a sound, really she did, but it didn't work and she squealed like an excited fangirl.

She couldn't believe this, either Neji was going to kill her or she'd die from the flames that seemed to inhabit the skin beneath her cheeks. Tenten worked quickly, dabbing the wound with an antiseptic and applying a small bandage before readjusting his pants to their previous position.

She pulled back with a relieved sigh, closing her eyes and taking a few extra deep breaths before reopening her eyes. Surprised brown met very embarrassed and shocked white, and just as quickly, panicked and embarrassed brown met everything _but_ the extra embarrassed and shocked white.

- -

And so we conclude that the battlefield is, indeed, a very awkward place where anything goes and everything is fair.

- -

**A/N: Hope you liked the embarrassment. I'd die if I was Tenten!**

**xoxoxox – RomanceFanFicLover**


	2. Doubled Actions: Shikamaru x Ino

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto—no matter how much I scream and whine about it.

- -

**The Awkward Battlefield - Shikamaru & Ino**

- -

Shikamaru and Ino were teammates and friends with family history together. However, against popular belief, they weren't perfect teammates or friends with family history together. No, definitely not—in fact, they were far from it—just like all the other people in this world.

- -

The ramen wrapper crunched under his food, but he paid no mind to it. Instead, he was focusing on the extremely angry teammate that was quickly approaching with a mission in hand. What does this mean? Run. At least, that's what it would normally mean, but Shikamaru didn't feel like running—it was much too troublesome. So he opted for backing away slowly as an alternative. It was less likely to scare the wild pig, or so he thought…

What Shikamaru failed to realize, most likely due to the nearly expired Instant Ramen, was that she wasn't just _any_ wild pig. She was Yamanaka Ino and she was very, **very** angry at Nara Shikamaru—or so she told the whole village of Konoha—and in the end she got revenge; a very easy and very boring mission with just the two of them.

_Chouji is lucky he escaped_. He thought sulkily as she pulled him through the Konoha main gates. When she finally released her vice-grip on his wrist, it was already purple.

_Troublesome._

She took off into the trees and he grudgingly followed along with his sore wrist.

- -

They found the thief they were supposed to capture after a troublesome three hours and they immediately approached him, Shikamaru stealthily trapping him in his Kagemane no Jutsu.

_Wasn't this supposed to be a C-Rank, not a D-Rank?_ Shikamaru thought irritably.

Shikamaru winced as the situation quickly became even more troublesome. The thief was nither a ninjutsu or genjutsu user—affectionately referred to as a hot-blooded person—but his brute strength was incredible and he was struggling hard against Shikamaru's bind.

"Ino!"

She nodded in understanding and made a few quick seals before yelling, "Shintenshin no jutsu!" allowing her now-limp body to start its decent to the ground. Shikamaru quickly released his shadow bind and caught Ino's body, rearranging himself so that her limp body leaned against his shoulder, before holding his shadow bind again.

He stared intently, watching the internal struggle within the thief's body and waiting for a signal. Soon after, he received Ino's tell-tale triumphant smirk and the thief's hair flopped forward messily as she nodded at him. "Go Shika!"

He got up and walked towards the thief, the thief mimicking his movements, until their toes touched. For extra measures, Shikamaru did a quick Egyptian dance and smiled in relief when the thief did the same thing.

"Shika!"

He furrowed his brows; that didn't sound like a mocking tone. "Ino?" The only response he got was the thief struggling to move his hands. "Ino!" His yell was a bit strangled at the end as the thief broke out of the bind and grabbed a hold of the front of Shikamaru's vest and shirt.

The enraged brute flung Shikamaru upwards and threw him down, ripping the front of his vest and shirt off in the process. Landing carefully, he leapt away from the thief and grabbed Ino's body just as the thief brought his hands together. _This isn't in any of my plans! Hokage-sama said that he couldn't use genjutsu or ninjutsu_! And lucky for Shikamaru, he really didn't.

Well, some would call it lucky.

Shikamaru blinked in shock as the thief took off his shirt and pants, revealing shorts underneath. His face upgraded from a shocked expression to one of confusion and disgust as the thief began rubbing his chest and lower body.

"What the hell are you doing?! Don't do that here!" Shikamaru yelled angrily at him in confusion. Was this guy crazy?

A husky moan was emitted from his chest and Shikamaru looked down at Ino's body which was twisting in pleasure and making small little noises. He froze. There was nothing else to do, so he just froze; eyes wide and staring.

She made a soft whimpering sound that almost, _almost_, sounded like his name and that was the last straw for Shikamaru. He put her down before he did something stupid, and quickly turned to the thief again. Stretching his shadow behind him, Shikamaru began conversing with the thief; buying his shadow some time.

"So you think you're…smart?" The thief nodded. "It was pretty smart, and pretty distracting." This time the thief scowled at him; apparently Ino was trying to get through the thief, especially after that…physical 'attack'.

"You're only a taijutsu user, ne? I know someone like that; a hot-blooded person. They can be very powerful." The thief grinned triumphantly. Apparently he was too stupid to notice that Shikamaru was obviously distracting him. Oh well, it worked. "But most of them are a little crazy." He made twirling motions with his fingers on the sides of his head and made a funny face; the thief did the same.

Grinning in satisfaction, Shikamaru quickly formed Ino's releasing seal. "Ino." He watched as another internal battle ensued and felt his nerves grate very low as the seconds turned into minutes. "Ino." He repeated hesitantly.

The thief scowled at him. "She's gone." Shikamaru turned to where the thief pointed with his eyes and sure enough, Ino's previously limp body was sitting up with a partially shocked and partially disgusted expression.

Satisfied with that, Shikamaru walked up to the thief and stretched his long arm out, swiftly punching the thief in the head. The thief's shorter arm stopped in front of Shikamaru's nose and fell slightly limp as the thief fell unconscious. "Troublesome." He snorted, picking up the fallen criminal. "Ino, are you okay?"

When he turned to her, she was still sitting with the same expression, but her legs were squeezed tightly together. She looked up at him with an angry pout. "Shika let me hit him!" He gave her a questioningly glance. "He…he _violated_ my poor body…and mind!"

He shrugged nonchalantly, smirking. "Don't forget your voice; I didn't know you could sound like a puppy." She looked up at him in shock and quickly fell back in a faint. "Ino, I was joking. Ino? Ino! Tch, troublesome."

Stooping low to pick up her body as well, Shikamaru placed her on his other shoulder, her waist bent forwards over his collarbone. After a few off-balanced steps, Shikamaru froze, put down both Ino and the thief, and looked away from the bodies. Taking off his chuunin vest, he gazed at the suddenly wet shoulder pads on either side in horror.

Blushing, Shikamaru covered his face and leaned back against a nearby tree. "This is…**much** too troublesome."

- -

And so we conclude that the battlefield is, indeed, a very awkward place where anything goes and everything is fair.

- -

**A/N: This one wasn't as good as the last one in my opinion. – scowl- Oh well, hope you liked it. R&R please!**

**xoxoxox – RomanceFanFicLover**


	3. Of Bears, Mud & Ramen: Naruto x Hinata

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto—no matter how much I scream and whine about it.

- -

**The Awkward Battlefield - Naruto & Hinata**

- -

Naruto and Hinata were acquaintances, and occasionally teammates, who have learned to become a little more like good friends. Hinata's crush on Naruto remains unnoticed and their growing friendship remains unaffected. However, against popular belief, they weren't perfect friends or teammates, when the time called for it. No, definitely not. In fact, they were far from it—just like all the other people in this world.

- -

He was pissed off. _Very_ pissed off. In fact, he was so pissed off that he could have turned all foxy if he had to.

He could not believe that his last cup of ramen had been stolen by a stupid animal, then that stupid animal swatted him into the mud and now he had to beat up a giant grizzly bear. Hinata was there, but she didn't want him to hurt the bear; no matter what it did to his ramen. Okay, so he was against animal cruelty as well, but it was his _ramen_. Ramen! How could the bear even _think_ of doing that to _anyone_?

"N-Naruto-kun. Please, l-lets just find Shino-kun and Kiba-kun." She asked nervously, eyeing the dangerous animal as it glanced between them.

Making large gestures with his arms, Naruto shook his head defiantly. "No way! Plus, Kiba and Shino got lost from us, so _they_ should find _us_! Besides; this stupid bear stole my ramen!"

Crossing his first and middle fingers on each hand, Naruto focused his chakra. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" With a large puff of smoke and dust, six more Narutos appeared. "You guys hold him down and I'll grab the ramen!"

"Yeah!" The six clones shouted in unison, running at the large bear.

Before the real Naruto even came within a two foot radius of the bear, all his clones were thrown off and one came flying at him. His eyes widened and with a loud popping sound he was sent flying backwards.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata rushed to his side. "Are you alright?"

He looked up dizzily. "I'm heavy…" Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of his clone's weight, he grinned at her. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll be okay just- Watch out!"

Jumping up, he grabbed Hinata and jumped out of the way of the charging bear. "Damnit I think we got it mad." He jumped down from the branch he had placed Hinata on and crossed his hands again. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Ten Narutos surrounded the bear in a large circle. One of them yelled and the rest followed suit, running at the bear and jumping on its back. The alarmed animal reared up and ran into the woods frantically, searching refuge from the constant popping on his back and the puff of smoke that enveloped him afterwards.

Grinning victoriously, Naruto got up and wiped some mud off his face, only to realize that his hands had the most mud on them. "Come on Hinata! Lets go find Kiba and Shino!"

She nodded and jumped down, landing beside him, before activating her Byakugen and running in the direction of the chakra she sensed.

When they reached her teammates, they were already in battle with four other ninjas. Naruto immediately leapt into the battle as well, shouting a quick introduction and spreading fifteen Naruto-clones around the enemies.

"Hinata!"

She nodded and got into her stance, readying herself for the attacking ninja that was running towards her when Kiba suddenly jumped in front of her and pointed at her chest. "What the hell is _that_?!"

Shino frantically sent his bugs in their direction, knocking the enemy unconscious as Naruto finished off the last standing ninja.

"W-What is what, Kiba-kun?" Hinata looked up nervously at her teammate's infuriated expression. Shino joined them and after Kiba pointed again, Shino's face also took on an expression that screamed 'bloody murder'.

"Hey, what's wrong? Hey?" Naruto stood a little ways off from them, looking at them in confusion. His eyes widened considerably when Kiba and Shino stepped away and both pointed at Hinata.

"_That_!"

They glared at Naruto accusingly and he simply gaped at her. He ran up to her and looked closely at her chest. Hinata blushed furiously and backed away. "N-N-Naruto-kun? K-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun?" She looked from the two very agitated dark haired males and then to the blonde male who was a little too close for comfort.

Leaping back, Naruto looked sheepishly at Kiba. "I swear I didn't mean to."

"Yeah right, you sick puppy!" Akamaru barked in agreement, snarling at Naruto.

"I'm not a dog!"

Hinata looked over at Shino in confusion. "Shino-kun, what's wrong?" The clashing of metal echoed through the forest as Kiba and Naruto fought in-between their shouted argument.

Turning slightly to look at Hinata, Shino raised his eyebrows and pointed at Hinata's chest—just like Kiba had. Hinata followed his finger's direction and looked down to find a muddy hand print on her chest.

She screamed and blushed a deep red-purple color before fainting into the mud.

Kiba, who had turned to check on Hinata, rounded back on Naruto. "Now see what you've done!"

Naruto, face-first in the mud, whimpered pathetically. "I said I didn't mean to, I swear. Blame the bear!"

Shino and Kiba exchanged glances, while Akamaru sniffed Hinata's unnaturally-colored face. "Bear?"

- -

And so we conclude that the battlefield is, indeed, a very awkward place where anything goes and everything is fair.

- -

**A/N: This was short because I'm not very good with Naruto's character and the idea was barely even grasped when I began the story. Hope you liked it either way, though. Please review!**

**I also took out the Sasuke x Sakura part out of the description because I couldn't grasp Sasuke or Sakura's character **_**at all**_**. Sorry for those who were looking forward to it.**

**xoxoxox – RomanceFanFicLover**


	4. Cold Eyes & Panda Bears: Neji x Tenten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto—no matter how much I scream and whine about it.

- -

**The Awkward Battlefield - Neji & Tenten**

- -

Neji and Tenten were teammates, friends, and excellent sparring partners. However, against popular belief, they weren't perfect teammates, friends and excellent sparring partners. No, definitely not—in fact, they were far from it—just like all the other people in this world.

- -

"Neji?"

He looked at the teammate who had called him, unconsciously narrowing his eyes from the glare of the sun overhead.

He and Tenten had just finished sparring a few minutes prior and were now eating a quick lunch. With the final part of the Chuunin Exam looming in the distance, Neji and Tenten had agreed to start bringing box lunches to their spars so that they could eat and resume training immediately afterwards.

He managed a soft grunt around the rice ball that was currently occupying his mouth. She'd take that as a 'continue'—he was sure that she knew him well enough by now to understand him.

"What do you see when you use the Byakugen?"

The way she cocked her head to the side in curiosity forced Neji to suppress the smile that twitched on his lips as he swallowed his food and put down his chopsticks to think. Playing with the question in his head, Neji sought out a reasonably understandable description that he could effectively put into words.

"Chakra appears in color, but everything else is in gray tones." Yes, that was simple enough and- oh wait. Maybe it was too simple if the furrowing of her eyebrows meant what it usually meant. "Um…that is...Well, humans appear as a solid black color with their chakra systems highlighted in their chakra color; usually blue. Animals, insects and other beings like that appear in brighter tints while the background remains in regular, varying tones."

The puzzled look on the Weapons Mistress' face remained, although less intense, and Neji returned to his food. After a few minutes, Neji heard Tenten put her container of food down again.

"Can you see above the chakra system if you tried?"

His swallowed his mouthful of food and turned to her with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Can you see the layers above it? Like the muscles and organs?" He was impressed; he never would have considered the idea. Putting down his container as well, he listened to her intently. "If you could see that, then maybe you could see items, such as weapons and scrolls."

He smirked at her—of course she would use weapons as an example. Taking another quick bite out of his rice ball, Neji tried to consider if it was possible. Still deep in thought, he answered slowly.

"I'm…not sure. It isn't the Byakugen's main purpose."

She nodded and her bangs bounced happily with the movement. "Would you like to test it?" He activated his Byakugen as his answer. "See if you can see how many kunai and shuriken I have with me." She stood up from her sitting position and walked to a clearer spot.

He focused on her silhouette and increased the chakra control. Now a series of veins and arteries were displayed in front of him. He blinked in surprise and tightened his jaw slightly. Concentrating and adding more chakra, he began to make out the forms of organs and then everything was red as a layer of muscles and fat overlapped the previous images.

_Almost there…_ He thought as he increased the pressure of the chakra. Taking deep, controlled breaths, Neji closed his eyes and focused his chakra before opening them again. He blinked once, then twice, and allowed his jaw to fall slack as he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Did it work? What do you see?"

He deactivated his Byakugen and blinked up at her. "Panda."

"What?"

"I see a panda"

With a shriek, Tenten crossed her arms over her chest protectively and squeaked out an accusing, "Neji!"

Confusion clouded his eyes as he gazed at her slightly flushed face. "What?" She blinked at him six times—he counted—before pouting miserably and uncrossing her arms.

"Why were you even looking there?" She lowered her voice slightly and he felt the corners of his eyes wrinkle in amusement.

Yes, he was male, but he wasn't Naruto of Kiba—so he defended himself accordingly. "It was the first metal object I saw." It wasn't completely true, he had spotted a shuriken first, but the panda was the most interesting. She blushed and looked away, piquing his curiosity. "Tenten, why do you have a metal panda there?"

He barely heard her as she mumbled, "It's attached…"

"To you?" He asked incredulously, eyebrows shooting under his forehead protector. She shook her head in a negative. "Then?"

She blushed a slightly deeper shade and whipped out a kunai, aiming it at him. "Just drop it Neji!"

He glared at her then relaxed his face and smirked mockingly. "Are you embarrassed that you have a panda necklace?" She didn't answer and he decided to reassure her back into a calmer state of mind. "I won't laugh at you; it's cute."

Her blush deepened tenfold and she turned her face away from his stubbornly. "It's not a necklace."

"Then what is it?" He smirked, anticipating a very poorly put together lie.

His jaw dropped at her honest, and quiet answer. "M-My…my bra."

He had called her bra cute? No, what was worse was that he had been staring at her bra and didn't realize it. **No**, wait! They were big enough that she couldn't use the bindings anymore?

With that thought alone he almost suffered from a nose bleed. Lunch long forgotten, Neji stood up abruptly and murmured a quick apology before pulling out a kunai. He grunted as he threw it at a practice dummy violently. Trying his best to keep his mind on the weapons, Neji ignored Tenten as she went back to silently eating her meal; her face still as red as a tomato.

Neji sighed as he walked up to the target, pulling out his weapons when he got to it. No wonder Tenten liked weapons so much; they offered good protection when you were battling your inner emotions _and_ enemy ninja. A very good distraction indeed.

- -

And so we conclude that the battlefield is, indeed, a very awkward place where anything goes and everything is fair.

- -

**A/N: Someone commented that my stories are more about embarrassment than awkwardness, but embarrassment is an awkward feeling and is usually from awkward situations. So for me, I consider that awkward situations are the most embarrassing, hence my stories. Anyways, that was just an explanation so R&R please.**

**xoxoxox – RomanceFanFicLover**


End file.
